Leo Valdez
You made a page about Leo Valdez? Yeah, duh. This is the Leo Valdez ''Wikia. It would be weird if I didn't have a page about him. Here I'll put some of my favorite Leo quotes and pictures. You can add your own if you'd like to, or you could just fangirl over Leo. I APPROVE OF SKY DOING THIS ~Victoria Raven Quotes This'll be hard. So many to choose from. "YEAH! WHO DIED? WHO CAME BACK? WHO'S YOUR SUPER-SIZED McSHIZZLE NOW, BABY? Woooooooooo!" "I try not to think. It interferes with me being nuts." "I'm the Super-Sized Mc-Shizzle, man! I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And all the ladies love a bad boy." "Delaying death is one of my favorite hobbies." "We've all got weaknesses. Me, for instance. I'm tragically funny and good looking." "Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this!" "She's got makeup! It's a miracle!" "You're catching me too, Superman. But I ain't holding your hand." "''SURRENDER! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY ONE SPANKING-HOT WAR MACHINE!" "Look, lady, we're not going to go all Hunger Games ''on each other." "Rainbows. Very macho." "So...giants that can throw mountains. Friendly wolves that will eat us if we show weakness. Evil espresso drinks. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring up my psycho babysitter." "''WHAT'S UP ENCHILADAS? NICE DAGGER IN YOUR FOREHEAD." "See lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It - freaking - melts." "I try very hard to be annoying. Don't insult my ability to annoy." "Believe me, lady, I remember. And whoever you are, I'm gonna face-plant you hard, Leo-style." "All da ladies luv Leo!" Keep Calm And (Insert Witty Comment Here) This is just "Keep Calm And _____." quotes about--you guessed it--Leo Valdez. Keep Calm And Cry Because Leo Is Fictional (Me: *Starts crying because this represents her whole Leo-obsessed side*) Keep Calm And Fall In Love With Leo Valdez (Me: YES.) Do You Need Fire? Keep Calm And Call Leo Valdez Keep Calm And Flame On Keep Calm And Face-Plant Hera Leo-Style (Me: >:D) Keep Calm And Join Team Leo (Me: This isn't just advertising my clan, I actually found this online.) Keep Calm Cause All Da Ladies Luv Leo Why Leo Is Amazing (by Victoria Raven) Really? You need an answer? First off, look at the quotes. Have you read all of them? Do you see why he is amazing? No? Gods, you're impossible. Fine, fine. Look at these pictures. LOOK AT HIS HOTNESS. OKAY? CAPICHE? NO???? I can't believe this. Okay, I'll break it down for you: * Funny * Kind * Sweet * Loyal (like willing-to-sacrifice-himself-for-his-friends-and-the-world loyal) * Sarcastic * GORGEOUS (It is a fact. Don't deny it.) * Tragic character despite being hilarious * Seventh-wheel * Ego-maniac on the outside, totally selfless at heart * Literally describes himself as a "bad boy" and "Super-Sized McShizzle." How is that not adorable?! * SASSY LIKE NO SASS HAS EVER SASSED BEFORE (except maybe Persassy, but, I mean, HE'S PERCY JACKSON). * Secretly a fanboy (references include Marvel Universe, Doctor Who, Hunger Games, DC Comics) * GENIUS AT INVENTING I MEAN C'MON HE IS '''A M A Z I N G '''AT INVENTING * Awesome and incredible in general, okay??? Look, if I haven't convinced you, you have no soul. Leo Valdez is, first and foremost, awesome and amazing and perfect in every way imaginable. Seriously, if you still don't think that Leo Valdez is awesome, you're hopeless. ~Sky Caleo (Also by Victoria Raven) I know what you're thinking. Why would you put a section on Caleo if you want Leo for yourself? Well, the thing is, I totally ship Caleo. Everyone should. It's adorable. And I can love Leo and also ship Caleo at the same time. Always have, always will. Deal with it. Anywho, I'll probably just post a bunch of fan art. LOOK AT THE AMAZINGNESS -----> DO YOU SEE IT ------------------------------------------> LOOK HOW ADORABLE-----------------------------------------> OTP AHH SHIP SHIP SHIP ------------------------------------------------> THOUGH HONESTLY EVERYONE SHOULD SHIP EVLEO (Eve+Leo<3) -Eve Caleo is awesome, however, Seo (Sky x Leo) is awesomer! -Sky Vileo though!!! (Victoria x Leo) ~Victoria Note- This has been copied and pasted from the Scholatica Wikia. I created the page, but others added to it.